


Chicken

by firemoth_007



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoth_007/pseuds/firemoth_007
Summary: Aron and Minki are playing a dangerous game.





	Chicken

It started out quite innocently. Summer was long. Aron was bored and so was Minki. It was just a game; a game with no established rules nor an arbiter aside from themselves. Come to think of it, no one knew about _the game_. Nobody talked about it. Not even Aron nor Minki. It was a silent battle.

 

The exact beginning isn’t important. The small touches, the stolen kisses on Aron’s cheek, the penetrating stares, the occasional breaths down Minki’s nape; those are what mattered. It’s purely out of fun; a test to see who will last the longest without backing out daunted.

 

Minki was sure it was just a sick game between two stupid straight boys, bored out of their wits. Aron was dating Ara. It doesn’t matter that the elder occasionally slips into the younger’s bed, spooning him till the sun rose, whispering how Minki smelled good and how cute he looked that morning with just a towel on. It was part of the game, right? It didn’t matter that he could clearly feel something hard poking his back.

 

He remembers Minhyun telling him that he was playing games with Baekho all the time. It wasn’t exactly like the game he played with Aron. But they were games all the same. It was nothing different from that, right?

 

Aron broke up with Ara last week. But it doesn’t mean that he will turn the game into something real, right?

 

The touches became more intense. The stolen kisses were returned. On the lips.

 

At first, Minki was shocked. He didn’t know that it will escalate that quickly. But he wasn’t one to back down. He didn’t want to be the one to lose the game. So he just went along with it.

 

The next time Aron slipped to his bed and spooned him, Minki turned around and faced the elder, cool breaths fanning on each other’s faces. His slender legs tangling on Aron’s. He’s not gonna lose this one. No sir.

 

Over the next few weeks, the pecks developed into full on make-out sessions between classes, before dinner, during commercial breaks and in the morning before they got up from bed.

 

The game still wasn’t talked about. No matter how much Jonghyun fussed about how the two kept on missing their weekly boys’ night out. Nevermind that Minhyun called out on them for disappearing randomly during their all night drinking, only to return an hour later with hair and clothes clearly disheveled. But it’s okay, the boys were too drunk to notice that and the blush on Minki’s face.

 

Jonghyun tried to talk to Aron about it _. I know that you and Minki are like brothers. But seriously, you guys are starting to be too close for comfort. Are you sure this isn’t a phase after your break up with Ara?I’m totally cool if you decide to be gay, but don’t play sick games with him. He’s too young._

 

But of course Aron would just laugh it off. He can’t be gay with Minki, right?

The boy was just playful. It meant nothing that Minki didn’t stop him or whatsoever when he touched the boy on places that should have been private even to close friends and brothers. It was all in the spirit of the game. He knew Minki was just as competitive as him. It didn’t matter that the boy moaned his name as he released all over the white sheets of his bed. So what if he can’t recall the last time he slept alone anymore?

 

As long as nobody talked about it. As long as Minki didn’t bring it up. As long as the others didn’t catch them playing. It would remain just a game.

 

So what if the boy always invades his dreams? So what if the game and everything about Minki gets him hard in the most uncomfortable times? So what if he often finds his hand in his pants, as the name of Minki escapes his lips countless times? So what if he occasionally finds himself hilt deep inside of Minki as the younger left bright red welts on his back with desperate clawing nails?

 

But of course, somewhere between labored breaths, locked lips and fevered touches, one is bound to realize that they aren't playing the same game anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be a BangLo fic but I have way too many BangLo fics so I sacrifice this to ARen


End file.
